creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Frontier
October 21st, 2014 My nerves grow uneasy. All around me a plague has struck down most of the ship’s crew; I have yet to find any other survivors. Through rationing and scavenging, I have boarded up in my quarters until I have solved this mystery. From outside my window, I can see the golden skies as the sun begins to set. Tomorrow I must go out and gather more supplies. I don’t know how much longer I’ll have to ride this out. October 23rd, 2014 I made it out onto the deck today only to find a mass of cadavers scattered as if God had casted them down from above. The stench of decay and salt filled my lungs before heading back inside. As the large steel door shut, quick scattering of footsteps could be heard echoing in the hallways. Grabbing the nearest blunt object, I silently moved toward the footsteps. As I neared, the sound of flesh tearing from bone could be heard almost if a Neanderthal were tearing the meat away from its game. Peering around the corner, one of my bunk mates lay restless as another crew member devoured the raw flesh. A lump began to form in my throat as I raised the blunt object above my head and dropped with much force and fury that brain matter splashed against the wall beside it. A blank white canvas now splattered with the thick crimson. I headed back to my quarters after realizing the time. From outside my only window, the full moon glistened against the sharp abyss and calmed me to sleep. November 8th, 2014 More and more cadavers have begun to rise. I have seen the faces of my fellow comrades and close friends all wasted before me before I struck them down. The psychological effect has worn off to an extent. I do what must be done. Soon I will have to get to the control tower if I ever want to make it out of this Hell alive. November 14th, 2014 I found a medical journal that explained more about the outbreak on ship. Apparently they were testing a new virus on board. I found a shattered vial that implied that it may have been dropped and released by accident. They were designing it as a new test for a weapon of some sort. But why would they be testing it way out here? Why weren’t we informed about any of this? November 15th, 2014 I have made it to the Captain’s quarters. He was found lying peacefully in his bed almost as if he had commit suicide knowing what was going to happen. A note was at his side. Not thinking before I reached out to it, I read to myself, “Whoever this may concern, if you’re reading then consider yourself lucky. We were sent out here to test a new virus for biological warfare and unfortunately it broke out, causing the demise of us all. In the breast of my pocket are some codes that you will need to radio in in order for you to get off this forsaken Hell. It is my deepest apology that you must endure this alone or with whoever else survived. God speed to you, sailor.” The note ended there. Checking the pocket, the codes were there like it said. I tucked them safely away before removing the pistol at my hip preparing to encounter whatever nightmare lay in wait for me in the next room. Closing my eyes and taking what may be my final breath, I enter the room with courage and determination. November 16th, 2014 After countless attempts of trying to radio in to get help, no replies came in. I sat in wait for hours and hours without a single response other than white noise. I was trapped. The undead had me surrounded at this point. I don’t know what else to do at this point: Do I stay and keep trying to escape or do I just give in? My eyelids held a great burden as they drooped slowly. My arm had grown numb and I had no idea that I raised the handgun to my head until the cold steel was pressed firmly against my temple. A tear ran down my cheek. The final thing that could be heard was crackling of static as a response came through. At the other end, the only sounds that could be heard were tears of desperation. The men all sat around in a stir of confusion awaiting a response. “This is Lieutenant Shepperd, reporting in. There are no more survivors. Over and out…” her voice cracked before dropping the handset. “Hel-” the operator was stopped short as the fatal gunshot rang throughout the room from the headsets. The deathly silence was followed by several mourners. Category:Diary/Journal